


Behind Closed Doors

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [16]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Incest, Sexual Content, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: You and Tsuki are going to a wedding and they have their own hotel room to themselves.
Relationships: Watanabe You/Watanabe Tsuki
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 15





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but I did it anyway ._. Well, someone had to make a fic with these two eventually

“You two get ready before 1 o’clock please! We have to line up by then so be ready!” You’s aunt said to her and Tsuki. Today was their uncle’s wedding in Italy which means the two have their own hotel room. Their uncle booked most of the hotel rooms as well as having the wedding there so the duo’s little secret would be so easy to hide.

“Yes mom! I’ll make sure You-chan is there on time!” Tsuki teased.

“What the hell does that suppose to mean?!” 

“Means that sometimes you get, well, distracted.” Tsuki smirked. Tsuki’s mom rushes out of the room not hearing their conversation. You lightly blushed knowing what Tsuki was implying. 

“...Whatever, I’m gonna go shower then get dressed. Have my dress out ready for me please?” 

“No problem. I’ll hop in the shower too, my hair would thank me for that.” With that, You disappears into the bathroom. Tsuki gets You’s dress out of the bag and lays it down ever so gently on one of the beds. She then makes sure their room is locked and the blinds are down then strips naked. She knows only she and You have the key to the room so no one will enter. 

She sneaks into the bathroom to see You just stepping to the shower. “Perfect.” Tsuki says to herself as she makes her way over. She suddenly opened the shower curtain causing You to jump in surprise. 

“Oh fuck-Tsuki-chan! You always do this!” You screamed. Tsuki got in the shower with her. 

“Yeah I know. It’s fun to scare you a bit.” She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and gave her gentle kisses on her neck. The water pouring down on them is making the scentations increase. 

“Eager, Tsuki-chan?” You turned her head towards her. Tsuki started to kiss her and moved her hands around her waist and her thighs. She slowly moves up to her breasts and softly squeezes them. 

“I know you like it, baby girl. You like it when I play with you like this. You’re just an innocent little baby that enjoys her mommy touching her.” Tsuki whispered in You’s ear. You absolutely loves when Tsuki refers to herself as mommy which triggers her into little space. Her face gets red with embarrassment but doesn’t stop her. 

“Yesh mommy...Baby wuv it…” You slurred her words like a small child as well as her voice increased in pitch. “Can mommy pway with baby here?” You pointed to her private area. 

“Since you asked nicely.” She slowly traveled down to her special spot. She had one hand rubbing her thigh and the other softly rubbing her pleasurable spot. She gave her soft kiss trail up to her ear. She gently whispered “Mommy will take good care of you, little baby girl.”

You moaned out. “Mommy! Faster and harder! Want cummies now mommy!” Tsuki gave her a hard spank causing You to yelp.

“Don’t demand me. You ask mommy nicely if you want something.” Tsuki let her go and got soap on her hands. “What do you say?” 

“I-I sorry mommy… Can mommy play with me more rough?” You turned to face Tsuki. You innocently looked up at her. Tsuki smiles at her and slowly lathers soap on You’s body. 

“We’re going to be late if I take it slow so would baby like it quickly?” Tsuki asked while washing You’s body. You quickly nodded her head. Tsuki sat You down on the edge of the tub and spread her legs. “Mommy will make it very quick, just sit tight and enjoy. Also tell me if I’m going too hard.” 

You watch Tsuki starting to quickly get her off. She moaned loudly as Tsuki aggressively played with her clit. It didn’t hurt her one bit but she felt so much pleasure at once. You kept eye contact with her while trying to lean closer to her. You’s arms were wrapped around her neck and tries not to scratch up Tsuki’s back. Not too long later, You tenses up as she came. 

Tsuki rubs her back and gives her a quick kiss. “Good girl, you did a good job for mommy.” She helps You up and cleans off her body and herself. You watches her as she sucks on her thumb. Tsuki gets You out of the shower and dries her up. “We have a little time before we have to go down, do you wanna watch something?” 

“Yes mommy! Wanna watch show!” You said excited. She runs off in just a towel covering her body. Tsuki walks out, turns on the tv, and puts on a kids show. Tsuki gets herself ready in her tux then helps You into her bra. You tried to grab her dress so she can put it but Tsuki stops her. 

“You’re not gonna put that on without this on.” Tsuki holds out a diaper. 

“Are you crazy?! I can’t wear that underneath!” You instantly gets big as she realizes the situation. 

“I’m not letting you have an accident on yourself when you can be padded up with no problem. Plus, it’s not like anyone is gonna see it, your dress is long enough!” 

“That’s not the problem! Knowing that I have it on with my entire family there is embarrassing!” You’s face went flush red at the thought of it. 

“If you had better bladder control you wouldn’t need to. I’ve known you since birth, I know you still need diapers every now and again cousin.”

You groaned in defeat. She lays down on the bed to let Tsuki put her in a diaper. “Good girl. It’s about time you listened to me.” Tsuki gets her padded up making sure it’s as tight as possible and puts tight shorts to make sure it doesn’t sag when it gets wet. The padding was a very thick overnight diaper with an indicator that changes colors on how wet it is. “You’re a real big pissy baby, you know that? I hope you can last until the end without a leak. It would get your beautiful dress all ruined if you don’t.” 

You just had her arms covering her face. “Can I put on my dress now? We have to go down really soon.” 

“Ah, right. Let me help you put it on.” Once You had her dress on, they made their way down to the ceremony. 

They had a fun time at the wedding and are currently at the reception party. Tsuki had checked You’s diaper once an hour during the day. Luckily no messes but it was wet. Tsuki even managed to check her diaper while they were dancing together without anyone knowing. But that was an hour ago, she needs to check her now and possibly need to change her now. 

You sat down at the table where Tsuki and her immediate family were sitting. She was drinking her fifth drink of soda and started talking to everyone. Tsuki took this chance to sneak her hand up You’s dress and feel her diaper. You’s face went red but generally didn’t react to it. 

“You-chan, wanna do outside with me?” Tsuki asked You. She held out her hand for her.

“Oh yeah sure!” You took her hand and followed her. They went out of the party area to the elevators. There was no one around them and no one was using the elevators so they were finally in the clear. “What the fuck was that?!” 

“Oh come one, don’t be like that.” Tsuki went down on her knees and lifted You’s dress. She grabbed the diaper, giving it a good squeeze. “You’ve leaked a little bit but it’s not too bad. Now I need to get you out of that, I’m sure you would love that regardless.” You’s face was really red but nodded. They went up to their room with You refusing to look up in favor to look at the floor to hide her face. 

Tsuki locked the door behind them when they got in the room. She took off her suit jacket, tie, and shoes leaving it on the side for later. Then goes into one of their suitcases to get a few things. You watched her, she started to get in little space and was getting very upset about her diaper. Tsuki looked over to You and saw the tears in her eyes. 

“Hey, baby girl, you’re ok! I’m gonna get you all cleaned up!” She set down the items she obtained. She unzipped You’s dress and pulled it off her. She sets it on the other bed then helps You lay down. You covered her face and started crying. “Shh, you’re ok! I’m gonna clean you right up! You don’t have any messies so it’ll be quick.” 

Tsuki pulled the slightly wet shorts off and saw the diaper was completely swollen up with You’s urine. She got the soiled diaper off her. Taking the fresh diaper she got, she got it under her after wiping her clean. You was still crying but finally let go of her tight grip around her face. “Mommy…” 

“Shh, sh, look you’re in a fresh diaper now! Open up for mommy ok? Ahh!” Tsuki takes a pacifier to You’s mouth and You let it in her mouth. She closed up the fresh diaper and put her in a light blue long sleeve onesie. “There we go! Good girl.” Tsuki rubbed You’s belly, getting a small smile in response. 

You pointed to the TV with an excited expression. “Wanna watch!” 

Tsuki chuckled. “Ok baby, I'll get you a little snack huh? You only picked at your dinner earlier, you should be feeling a little hungry.” You nodded in response. Tsuki turned on the TV and went into one of the bags of snacks they have. You glued her eyes to the TV. Tsuki left a little bowl of pretzel for her then went to the bathroom. 

You ate some of it but mostly paid attention to the TV. But she was so invested in the show that she didn’t notice she started to wet and mess herself until she was already done. You started to cry again just as Tsuki stepped out. She was wearing just an oversized shirt and her underwear. 

“What happened baby girl? You were just fine a second ago, getting fussy cause you wanna sleep?” She grabbed a tissue to wipe up You’s face but realized why You was crying. “Oh you’re just messy! Good thing we left when we did! Wanna take a bath? I know you don’t like the feeling of messing.” 

You looked at her while she was still crying. “Ahh, you must be too little to make a decision. Let’s get you to the bathroom and I’ll clean you again.” Tsuki helped her up from the bed and into the bathroom. Tsuki gets You cleaned up and into a warm bath. You was playing in the bath with her occasional laughing and her tongue happily sticking out playfully. She went nonverbal during the bath but Tsuki didn’t mind it. 

With You calm and happy, Tsuki once again puts You in a diaper and the onesie. “Let’s get to bed baby girl, it’s been a long and exhausting day for you. I can’t carry you to bed so you can hold my hand as we go ok?” 

“Yesh mommy!” You got herself up and held Tsuki’s hand to bed. You climbed into bed and Tsuki followed her in. 

“Good thing we have a queen size bed in here. I don’t think a twin would be comfortable!” You happily cuddled up with Tsuki. Tsuki petted You’s head. “Go to sleep baby girl, you’ve been good today for mommy.” 

“Mhm, night mommy…” You mutters. 

“Night baby girl, I love you.” Tsuki whispers as You enters her dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note I don’t have my laptop so errors are just everywhere and I’m sorry I suck at the only language I know
> 
> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
